


Your Fingers On My Soul

by thelittlemooncalf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone necesita un abrazo, Fluff, Gradence en español, Hurt/Comfort, Implicación/ referencia a abuso infantil, M/M, Masturbación mutua, Tu alma gemela puede sentir lo que tù sientes, Universo alterno Almas Gemelas, fanfic traducido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemooncalf/pseuds/thelittlemooncalf
Summary: Una noche a la mitad su sexto año en Ilvermorny, Percival se despertó de repente .Un dolor fantasma  bajando por su espina dorsal,un hambre terrible hace eco a través de sus huesos, y una desagradable confusión que lo marea , lo pone todo en blanco. Antes  de que el sol se levantara y su habitación quedara espolvoreada en oro, que todo retrocede, y el queda con un murmullo de alegría , una ardiente curvatura de felicidad en su estomago y una pesada debilidad que lo deja en blanco. Su alma gemela ha nacido .(En el que el alma gemela puede sentir las emociones del otro )Traducción del fic Your Fingers On My Soul de KamikazeSoundSociety (iumu)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Fingers On My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591959) by [KamikazeSoundSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/pseuds/KamikazeSoundSociety). 



> Para Polymathema
> 
> Basado en un prompt de tumblr de Polymathema,un trabajo que deben leer
> 
> Bienvenidos a una nueva historia agradezco a kamikazesoundsociety permitirme traducir este fanfic

No olviden visitar el [tumblr](http://kamikazesoundsociety.tumblr.com/) de KamikazeSoundSociety (iumu)

 

Una noche a la mitad su sexto año en Ilvermorny, Percival se despertó de repente .Un dolor fantasma bajando por su espina dorsal,un hambre terrible hace eco a través de sus huesos, y una desagradable confusión que lo marea , lo pone todo en blanco. Antes de que el sol se levantara y su habitación quedara espolvoreada en oro, que todo retrocede, y el queda con un murmullo de alegría , una ardiente curvatura de felicidad en su estomago y una pesada debilidad que lo deja en blanco. Su alma gemela ha nacido.

   
El resto de su Sexto grado es el infierno, porque el continua quedándose dormido en los momentos mas inoportunos y su humor es cambiante entre malhumorado y exhausto todo el tiempo.Sus compañeros de habitación lo encuentran muy divertido y alguien le ha regalado, un biberón y un chupete para el baile.

  
Aun así , el saber que su alma gemela es solo un bebe enciende un fuego en su interior. El le protegerá, le cuidara,eso le ordena,este inocente pequeño que siente tan suaves emociones , el recibe ecos de calidez , de simple y tranquila felicidad, de la paz y tranquilidad del sueño de un niño, El quiere proteger y adorar la gentil inocencia de su alma gemela, y esto que lo conduce a proteger lo lleva al entrenamiento para ser Auror.

  
La primera vez que se enfada, que realmente se enfada ocurre cuando tiene diecinueve y es el nuevo entrenador de Aurores . Auror Junior Frye a quien fue asignado, se niega a escucharlo cuando todo en su interior le grita que la bodega donde harán la redada no esta tan vacía como parece."¿Qué podrás saber tu ? Dice Frye con burla. Esta resentido porque Percival lo expuso ante el Director Harkawey en los primeros días de esa semana. A pesar de las dudas de Percival ,de cualquier forma irrumpen en la bodega. La  Aurora Aprendiz Hardewicke es asesinada y el Auror Junior Frye pierde el ojo izquierdo.

  
Una vez que la abrumadora furia pasa, el presiona sus manos en su estomago: " Lo siento, lo siento" murmura, como si su alma gemela pudiera escucharlo.

  
Las emociones de su alma gemela son indistintas aún, cosas infantiles aun por construirse. El enojo de Percival y la impotente furia le han asustado , el temor vibrante , como un animal temblando , como un animal tratando de esconderse.

  
Excepto esta vez, a diferencia de las contadas ocasiones en las que su alma gemela se ha asustado antes, el miedo no reside , se fortalece , Miedo y confusión, y el verdadero sentimiento de perdida que crece al interior de su pecho hasta que no puede respirar. Debe dejar pasar dos días para que logre levantarse de la cama y aun así una desagradable tristeza lo recorre.Algo desagradable le ocurrió a su alma gemela , y la impotente furia amenaza con consumirlo nuevamente, porque el no puede hacer nada para ayudar a la pequeña vida que juro proteger.

  
La infancia de su alma gemela pasa de esta forma. Lentamente el miedo da lugar a la insulsa aceptación, pesada melancolía, y sobre todo lo anterior un irritante odio a si mismo. Es peor por las tardes, y cada Domingo Percival es confinado a su cama , Es difícil atreverse a respirar en caso de que esto impulse el desagradable nudo de dolor, terror y la carga que se ha establecido en su esternón.

   
Es en este momento en el que su alma gemela desaparece por interminables horas . La primera vez que esto ocurre Percival casi se desmaya pensando que su alma gemela ha muerto . Esta a solas con sus emociones por primera vez en seis años. Algunas horas después, su alma gemela regresa, exhausta y molesta. Entonces Percival llora, lleno de miedo. No te vayas, no te vayas , trata de implorar a su alma gemela. No hay respuesta mas que la habitual aflicción que cubre cada acción de su alma gemela. Estos episodios en blanco ocurren una y otra y otra vez . El no tiene idea de que se trata.

   
Percival trata de compensar el abrumador sufrimiento de su pequeño amor. El trabaja en si mismo hasta la médula, resolviendo caso tras caso , persiguiendo la sensación de la virtuosa justicia que surge en su interior cuando los criminales a los que el arresta son declarados culpables. Se gradúa del entrenamiento para ser Auror con honores y un intenso orgullo en el pecho.

  
El cumpleaños numero diez de su alma gemela llega y el espera con ansias por la felicidad con la que se recibe la carta de Ilvermorny. Pero no hubo nada; la usual tristeza, vergüenza y aflicción haciendo eco en la médula de sus huesos. Por primera vez Percival se pregunta si su alma gemela es un Squib , pero resuelve en que no le importa. El encontrara a su alma gemela cuando ambos hayan crecido lo suficiente y el le brindara la suficiente alegría para ahogar el eco de su miserable infancia.

  
Es promovido de Auror Junior a Senior en unos cuantos años y una salvaje alegría salta en su pecho cada vez que se sienta en su propio escritorio. Espera que su alma gemela sienta sus emociones positivas, de una forma tan penetrante justo como Percival puede sentir su desdicha, y así cada mañana su vista permanece en su placa donde se puede leer Auror Senior Graves, tratando de conjurar el sentimiento de orgullo , felicidad y determinación.

  
Estoy orgulloso de ti, intenta decirle a su alma gemela a travez de sus emociones. Te encontrare. Te harè feliz  
Los años pasan . El no encuentra a su alma gemela. El eco de las emociones que siente enmudecen y se apagan. Su alma gemela cumple diecisiete pero no siente ninguna alegría. Percival desea profundamente poder encontrarle brindarle todo el amor del que ha tenido hambre toda su vida, salvo por esos tempranos y dichosos años.

   
A pesar de que su alma gemela tiene la edad suficiente, Percival no puede participar en esos amorosos devaneos que son comunes en las brujas y brujos que no tienen pareja. Aun cuando ya no tiene esos remordimientos que involucran la moral , el no soporta lastimarle.  
Algunas noches se mantiene despierto con un arrebato de lujuria que no es la suya , sus dedos curvandose y su estomago oprimido por una caricia a su miembro,la primera vez que trata de hacerse cargo a pesar de la mirada perdida, su deseo hace eco de su alma gemela haciendo eco de si , hay un cambio repentino en la emoción y claridad antes de hundirse en ese mar de horror y disgusto , la siempre presente vergüenza y aversión intensificandose.

  
"Lo siento , lo siento" murmura ,haciendo una curva con sus brazos al rededor de sus costillas y pensando en amor, en perdón, en seguridad. Lentamente las emociones de su alma gemela se desvanecen y ambos vuelven a dormir.

   
Percival consigue una reputación sobre el resto de los Aurores de ser imperturbable. La verdad es que el no desea hacer sentir peor a su pobre alma gemela de lo que ya se siente día tras día . Su insaciable instinto por protegerle, tanto su reputación de tener nervios de acero le confieren profesionalismo y a la edad de treinta y cuatro , es promovido a Director de Seguridad Mágica cuando el Director Harkaway se retira .

Mantiene el sentimiento de felicidad por unos días, de otra forma la vida de su alma gemela carece de ella.

  
El ha comenzado a perder las esperanzas de encontrar a su alma gemela. Ni siquiera esta seguro de que viva en la misma zona horaria que el . El alma gemela de la Aurora Senior Sunbowe estaba al otro lado del planeta antes de que se encontraran y ella le menciono como estaba cansada y lista para dormir a la mitad del día y despertar a la mitad de la noche . El alma gemela de Percival esta agotada a todas horas

Lo único bueno que resulta de su encarcelamiento por Grindelwald es que hay algo en la vida de su alma gemela causando que ambos sientan esperanza por primera vez luego de esos complicado años cuando era adolescente. Revolotea débilmente como un pájaro herido y Percival espera con fervor que donde sea que se encuentren, la desagradable vida de su alma gemela este a punto de mejorar

Es una tonta esperanza . Su vida entera ha sido nada mas que agonía y tristeza ¿ Por que esto seria diferente ?  
  
Los periodos de vacío se hacen mas largos y mas frecuentes. Una noche el despierta de su sueño por una furia que lo consume todo y terror incandescente y brillante que el se las arregla para romper las siete capaz de seguridad en las que Grindelwald lo ha cubierto y se aparece directamente en la oficina de Seraphina Picquery, donde afortunadamente pierde la consciencia.

   
Se despierta tres días después en el hospital, la Aurora Junior Porpentina Goldstein anuda sus manos nerviosamente a los pies de su cama. El escucha su explicación a medias.

  
Esta solo una vez mas. No hay un eco familiar de emoción en sus huesos , ningún susurro de tristeza al interior de su esqueleto. Su alma gemela no regresa a el. La recuperación se hace mas larga por la aplastante soledad que guía sus pasos y lo consume cuando los Sanadores encienden la luz cada tarde.

  
Es meses después que Percival se despierta a la mitad de la noche, de regreso en su apartamento , una fibra estable de tranquila emoción tiembla en la punta de sus dedos. Esperanza, incertidumbre,cansancio.El se tambalea fuera de la cama y abre la puerta  
Un niño-un joven- parado en el umbral , delgado y necesitado de un corte , su rostro es todo ángulos afilados y claros ojos felinos. La esperanza florece al interior del pecho de Percival, y le responde una silenciosa emoción y una trémula sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

 

"Hola," dice el joven

"Hola", responde Percival 


End file.
